Rain
by Jiggly Wess
Summary: Susie’s life is perfect she’s got a great job, wonderful friends and a very goodlooking fiancé. But what happens when an accident changes her life forever…will she ever be the same again?
1. Let The Rain Fall

Title: Rain

Disclaimer: I own Susie's nurse Anya Harrison, and I own Susie's parents Mark who works at a security company installing surveillance cameras, and Jeannie who is a social worker who deals mainly with teenage kids. Everyone else belongs to Channel 7 and Southern Star.

Dedication: To Hayley Baby…you rock Dude…don't ever change Haha…sorry…had to say that…love ya babe! This fic is for you!

Summary: Susie's life is perfect; she's got a great job, wonderful friends and a very good-looking fiancé. But what happens when an accident changes her life forever…will she ever be the same again?

Susie stared at the raindrops on the window and sighed. The weather was projecting her mood. All she felt like doing was crying and as she sat and watched the rainfall that's exactly what she did. Her life had finally gotten on track, she had just been promoted to Sergeant, she and Amy had finally become friends and she and Jonesy were back together. Then it all came crashing down when she was in the accident.

She and Jonesy had been driving back home from a picnic in the park on a Sunday afternoon when suddenly a car came out from nowhere and they crashed.

"_Ok I'm driving home." Susie insisted._

"_No. You went to all the effort of organising this, and you drove here. Plus you look really tired." he said, taking the keys from her._

"_I'm fine. Let me drive." Susie tried to get the keys back from Jonesy._

"_No. I'm driving us back. And that's final." He said._

"_Alright fine." Susie pouted. "If you _really _want to you can." She sighed and gave up. _

"_Today was so much fun." Susie said and she looked at Jonesy, her eyes filled with love. They were on the main road leading from St David's to Mt Thomas on their way home. _

"_Yeah." Jonesy replied, looking back at her._

"_Look at the road not me!" Susie cried with a laugh._

"_Sorry." Jonesy replied, smiling. He turned his attention back to the road and Susie cuddled into his shoulder. _

"_I love you so much." Susie said and she kissed his neck softly._

"_Ooh. The tickles." He smirked. _

"_Hey. I was thinking. Maybe when we get home…we could christen the new couch." Susie winked._

"_Hmm…I'd like that." He replied with a grin. He turned to face her again and gave her a quick kiss._

"_Jonesy look out!" Susie cried. Jonesy turned his head back to the road just in time to see a car coming straight towards them. He had no time to react before the car slammed head on into them. The force was so strong it crumpled the other car and the front of Susie's car was crushed as well, trapping Susie and Jonesy in. _

_The last thing he saw before everything went black was Susie's face, covered with blood. _

The ambulance arrived in time to get them to the hospital. Unfortunately both Susie and Jonesy were seriously injured. Susie's legs were broken in several places, her arm was fractured and she had stitches above her eye. Jonesy however suffered more severe injuries. He had broken legs, broken arms, a cracked skull, possible brain damage and internal bleeding in his spleen and most of his other organs were bruised. Fortunately they managed to remove his spleen and his cat scan showed no sign of damage to the brain. However he was still in a coma and had very little chance of waking up.

After the accident Susie had shut everyone out. Jonesy was the only person she wanted to talk too, but he was in a coma so she stayed quiet. Amy had tried to get through to her but it didn't work, Susie just refused to budge. She had lost her job as sergeant because she was unable to attend work, so Alex had to take her place as Sergeant, and now there was a chance that her and Jonesy were never going to be happy again.

Susie sat in the wheelchair and ran her finger down the window, following the path of a raindrop. She sighed and turned her head away. She wheeled herself over to the sink and washed her face. The cold water felt refreshing as it washed away her tears. Unfortunately it couldn't wash away her pain. She wiped the water off with a towel and wheeled herself back next to the bed. She picked up the book Amy had brought in and tried to read it. It was no good. All she could see was a blur of words. She couldn't see straight because of her tears. She closed the book and put it back on the table with a sigh.

"Good morning Miss Raynor." The nurse smiled cheerfully and walked up to Susie.

Susie didn't reply. She turned to the nurse, her face dripping with sadness.

"How are we feeling today?" the nurse asked. "Any pain?"

"No. I'm fine." Susie replied.

"That's great. How is your arm? Any discomfort?"

"It's in a cast…how can it not be uncomfortable." She sighed. "Sorry. I'm just…"

"It's alright. Don't worry about Jonesy. He'll pull through."

"How is he today?" Susie asked.

"Still no chance I'm sorry. But don't worry. You'll be the first person I tell as soon as there is any change."

"Can I see him yet?"

"Unfortunately they aren't allowing any visitors yet. But you'll be able to see him in a few days."

"Okay."

"You're pretty lucky you know."

"Why?"

"Well I can tell how much you love Jonesy. I wish I had someone who loved me that much."

"Yeah…but what good is loving him if he's never going to wake up?"

"You don't know that. He could wake up. It's happened before. Plenty of coma patients have woken up."

"Yeah…but more of them have ended up dead."

"Don't talk like that. Being negative is not going to help at all. I'll tell you what. a few of the girls are taking their patients out for a walk in the courtyard. I'll take you out to join them if you want."

"But it's raining.'

"The courtyard is undercover. It'll do you good to get a bit of fresh air into you. I know how hard it is being stuck in a hospital all day."

"I'd really just rather be on my own."

"Alright then. Well did you want a cup of tea, a coffee…anything?"

"No I'm right."

"Oh okay…well how about something to eat? I can go down to the cafeteria and get you something if you like. I've noticed you haven't been eating any of your meals.'

"I'm not hungry.'

"You've got to eat something. How about I get you a sandwich or something…or maybe I could go and get you something from the shops. My lunch break is in a few minutes."

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Because I like being nice…besides you look like you could use a friend right now…I've noticed you haven't had any visitors except for your parents…"

"Yeah." Susie sighed. She thought Amy would come and see her…obviously she thought wrong. "I could do with a coffee actually." Susie smiled at the nurse.

"Great. I'll bring you some biscuits too…not the ones they usually serve…I'll get you some nice chocolate Tim Tam's or something."

"Thankyou." Susie smiled.

"It's fine. Really." The nurse replied. "My name is Anya by the way. Anya Harrison."

"I like that name." Susie commented.

"Yeah. It means Gracious. It's Russian. My father was Russian."

"It's a really pretty name."

"Yeah. Well I'll go and get you a coffee. I'll be back soon."

"Thankyou."

"That's alright. Anytime you need me you know where the call button is." Anya smiled.

"Yeah." Susie turned to face the window and Anya left the room.

"She seems nice." A voice behind Susie made her jump. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." Susie father Mark walked up beside her.

"It's alright." Susie replied.

"So…how are you feeling today?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm doped up on morphine…I cant feel anything."

Mark laughed.

"Ah. Right. Well that wasn't what I meant…"

"Yeah well…" Susie sighed. "I really don't know how I feel. Everyone is being so nice to me. The doctors, the nurses…everyone…but my friends. None of them have come to see me. Not one." Susie was almost crying.

"I'm sure they'll come and see you soon. It has only been two days since the accident."

"That's two days they could have been in to see me Dad." Susie replied.

"I guess so. They're probably just busy working. Speaking of which…your mother sends her apologies. She wont be in to see you for a while."

"Where is Mum?"

"She's at work." Mark laughed. "She was called in for an emergency this morning. Apparently one of the local kids has been kicked out of his house so she's gone to find him somewhere to stay."

"Oh." Susie replied. "Well I'm glad you came to see me."

"I can't stay long. I was just popping by on my way to work actually…"

"So work is more important than me…I'm just an afterthought?" Susie snapped, though she was still smiling.

"No. That's not it. You know we've got three more kids who are still living at home. And we need to find the money to look after them properly. We cant do that unless we work."

"I know Dad. It's ok. I was just kidding." Susie laughed.

"Ah…I never could tell when you were being sarcastic or not." Mark smirked. "Well I'd better head off. Those cameras wont fix themselves."

"I'll come and see you tomorrow. And this time I might actually be able to stay longer than three minutes."

"Okay Dad. See you later."

"Bye sweetie." Mark gave Susie a quick kiss on the cheek then left the room, leaving Susie alone once again.

"Oh Jonesy…please wake up…I love you so much. I need you…" She said to the empty room. She closed her eyes and tried not to cry.

"I love you too." She heard a voice say. She thought she was imagining things. But when she opened her eyes…there was someone standing right in front of her…

* * *

If you want to find out who is standing in front of her…then you know what you have to do mwahaha…. I'm evil I am…I know you're all gunna hate me…but I'm not gunna write more till I've got at least 5 or 6 reviews!

Jiggly Wess!


	2. Guardian Angel

Title: Rain  
Disclaimer: I own Susie's nurse Anya Harrison, and I own Susie's parents Mark and Jeannie. Everyone else belongs to Channel 7 and Southern Star.  
Dedication: To Hayley Baby…you rock Dude… love ya babe! This fic is for you!  
Summary: Susie's life is perfect; she's got a great job, wonderful friends and a very good-looking fiancé. But what happens when an accident changes her life forever…will she ever be the same again?

Previously…

"Oh Jonesy…please wake up…I love you so much. I need you…" She said to the empty room. She closed her eyes and tried not to cry.  
"I love you too." She heard a voice say. She thought she was imagining things. But when she opened her eyes…there was someone standing right in front of her…

Chapter 2 – Guardian Angel

"Jo?" Susie gulped and her face went white.  
"In the flesh…well so to speak anyway." Jo laughed.  
"What are you doing here? You're dead? Am I dreaming?" Susie blinked twice, making sure she wasn't seeing things.  
"No. I was sent here to help you. I'm your guardian angel." Jo smiled at her.  
"Okay…" Susie was unsure of what to do.  
"You don't have to be scared. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not entirely sure why I am here either. All I know is I was sent here to give you some guidance and help you with your problems.'  
"But I…"  
"Yeah I know. It's strange sending me of all people to help you with your problems." Jo laughed again then she suddenly disappeared.  
"Jo…"  
"Sorry." Jo appeared again. "I still haven't got the hang of this angel thing." Jo sighed. "I keep disappearing."  
"You don't seem like the Jo I knew." Susie suddenly said.  
"Well Heaven does things to you. I've changed."  
"Oh. So why were you sent here?" Susie asked.  
"Well you were a great friend to me, and you were there when I needed you. And now it's my turn to help you."  
"But what are you going to do? What can you do?"  
"I'm not sure exactly. I'm new to this whole angel thing." He replied. "So what do you need help with?" Jo asked.  
"Well I…" Jo disappeared again.  
"Knock, Knock." Amy looked in through the door.  
"Hey." Susie smiled. "You came to see me."  
"Yeah." Amy walked over to the wheelchair. "How are you doing?"  
"I'm alright." Susie replied. "Have you seen Jonesy?"  
"No. they won't let anyone in to see him until his family get here." Amy replied. "How are you feeling?"  
"Alright. I'm a bit tired and sore. But I'll survive." Susie replied.  
"Sorry I haven't been able to come and see you earlier. We've been really busy at work since the accident. We were trying to find the parents of the kids in the other car that hit you." Amy explained.  
"And?" Susie asked.  
"We got them. There were three boys and two girls. The two girls Elicia and Annabelle Markey, both aged sixteen, ended up here in the hospital. Apparently they were abducted by the other boys. The driver of the other car, Andre Martin, didn't make it, and the two other boys Andrew Heath and Jacob Matters, are in a bad condition."  
"But their parents are with them right?"  
"Yeah. We're charging the boys with kidnapping and reckless drunk driving. There isn't much else we can do."  
"Yeah." Susie just sat and nodded, not really paying attention to what Amy was saying. She kept looking around the room, as if she was trying to find something.  
"Are you alright? You look like you've lost something."  
"Huh?" Susie asked. "Oh. Sorry. It's nothing. What were you saying?"  
"Never mind. Come on you look like you could do with some fresh air. Did you want me to push you outside?"  
"No I'm fine." Susie replied. "I'm kind of tired actually."  
"Oh okay." Amy replied. There was a pause. "You know he's going to make it through Susie. He loves you too much to leave you."  
"I know that. I just wish he would wake up. I miss him so much." Susie wiped away a tear that had fallen to her cheek.  
"It's okay to be upset Susie. You can cry."  
"I know. I just don't want to cry. If I stay positive maybe Jonesy will pull through faster." Susie said hopefully.  
Amy didn't reply. She didn't know what to say.  
"I have to get back to work soon. Are you going to be alright here by yourself?"  
"I'll be fine. I'm not by myself anyway."  
"You're not?" Amy was confused.  
"Oh err…yea there are nurses coming and going like every few minutes." She quickly covered her mistake.  
"Okay. Well you call me if you need anything."  
"Okay sure." Susie replied. "Bye Amy."  
"Bye." Amy left the room.  
Susie waited until Amy was out of earshot before she called out to Jo.  
"Don't worry I'm still here." Jo appeared again. "That Amy chick seems nice."  
"Yeah. She's alright. I don't know her that well though, and she's always changing her mood. It's hard to keep up." Susie sighed. "I miss you Jo. I miss talking to you, I miss laughing with you…and I miss the way that you were always getting involved in other peoples business."  
"Well I miss you too, if that helps." Jo smiled. "Now, what's going on with you and Jonesy? Tell me how you ended up here in that wheelchair."  
"Well everything was going so well. We were happy. And we were going to get married too." Susie smiled. "Then there was an accident. We were coming back from the picnic, he had just proposed to me. We were driving along the road when this other car came from nowhere. The last thing I remember before I blacked out was seeing Jonesy with blood pouring down his face." Susie had tears in her eyes as she spoke. "What if he doesn't wake up Jo? What am I supposed to do then? I need him…I love him so much." She let the tears flow freely.  
"It's alright Susie. He'll wake up. I know he will."  
"But what if he doesn't?" She looked up at Jo, her face pale and stained with tears.  
"You know what he's like Susie. He never gives up." Jo laughed.  
"I really hope he gets through this. He's really bad Jo, they won't even let me go and see him."  
"Well I'm sure they'll let you see him soon."  
"Oh god I'm going to start crying again."  
"Crying is good Suse. It means you're letting out your pain."  
"Why does it have to hurt so much? Why did we have to be there, at that exact moment? It should have been me in the coma, not Jonesy."  
"Hey now don't start that. Things always happen for a reason. It's not your fault he's in there Susie."  
"I know. But I can't help thinking, what if we stayed a few more minutes, what if I drove instead of him, what if…"  
"No more what ifs!" Jo cried. "Stop beating yourself up over this!"  
"I can't help it. I just want him to be safe Jo. I want him to stay alive."  
"Hey if it helps I'll go up and check on him."  
"Can you do that?"  
"Course I can." Jo smiled at her.  
"You know I really wish you didn't have to die."  
"Hey, like I said things happen for a reason."  
"Jo, can you tell him I love him?"  
"Well he won't be able to hear me. But I'll try." Jo smiled again and then she disappeared.

"He's crashing!" Jo heard people shouting as she appeared in the room.  
"What should we do?"  
"Charge to 200." A doctor held up the paddles.  
"Charged!"  
"Clear!" the doctor shouted and placed the paddles on Jonesy's chest, sending a jolt through his body.  
"Jonesy please, if you can hear me I have a message from Susie. She wants you to know that she loves you, and she needs you right now Jonesy. You need to wake up so you can tell her you love her." Jo sighed when he didn't respond to the doctors.  
"And again!"  
"Clear!"  
They repeated the same thing three times. Then the machine suddenly stopped and there was silence as the room was filled with the sound of a long beep.  
"Time of death…"  
Jo left the room as soon as she heard those words. She had to think of how she was going to break the news to Susie…

Well that's the end of this chapter. Review and you'll get more!


End file.
